CinderBella
by psychicpixie94
Summary: Bella is an unpopular teenage girl with a mean stepfamily, bffs Rose and Alice, and a crush on Edward Masen, who's dating her sister. When Edward asks her to prom, who will win the ultimate prize--Edward's heart? Cowritten by Aloumii and fullmoon7777
1. My Life Sucks

**Hi my fans! Here is the highly anticipated collaboration between Aloumii, fulmoon7777 and psychicpixie94! Go to my profile to try to guess who wrote this chapter!**

**Delete my A/N and write your own A/N here**

"Bella!" James, my stepfather, screeched. "Get down here, you ungrateful little—"

I shut my door and turned back to the computer.

Clumsybella7: Sorry. g2g. Stepfather's calling.

Rosesarered: ugh. Same here.

Shopaholic4life: I have 2 do my homework.

Clumsybella7: Rose? You done?

Rosesarered: *nods head*

Clumsybella7: *sigh* I'm not

"Bella!" James screamed again. "You get down here now, or your precious little computer will be disabled by morning!"

I sighed and typed in one last message to my best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon.

Clumsybella7: See ya 2morrow.

-Clumsybella7 has logged off-

I raced down the stairs from my tiny attic room to the hallway where my stepfather was waiting, tapping his foot.

"What took you so long, girl?"

"I had to turn off my computer, James." I murmured.

"Speak louder, girl! I can't hear you!"

"I had to turn off my computer, James!" I shouted.

"Don't you shout at me, girl! Shut up and scrub the floor!" James yelled. He stomped off, muttering something about how I was an 'ungrateful little wench.'

I sighed heavily and rolled up the sleeves of my ratty brown t-shirt. I plunged the small sponge into the bucket of soapy water and got to work.

This was how it was every day since I was six. I was born with two wonderful parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. Then, when I was four, Charlie died of a heart attack. Renee was inconsolable for months, until she met James. He had two daughters, fraternal twins my age, named Victoria and Tanya. Renee remarried him after six months. It wasn't too bad while Renee was still alive, but when I was six, she died in a car crash. I was left in the care of James and I have been like a personal servant to him, Victoria and Tanya for the past ten years. My life has been hell. The only people who helped me through it were my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie knows what it's like to be me, since she has a similar problem. She was an only child, but her mother and father both died and she was adopted by a single woman who treated her like James treated me. Alice was the only one of us with a birth parent left. She actually had both her parents. Mark Brandon, her father, was a highly temperamental man. He drank a lot and smoked. Whenever he got drunk, he took it out on Alice. She had the bruises to prove it. Her mother, Mary Brandon, was shy and meek. She was too weak to stand up to her husband when he beat Alice. She never told anyone because she knew the beatings would be even worse.

I sighed as I continued to viciously scrub the floor. I had no hope my life would get better, none at all. James constantly reminded me that as soon as I was eighteen, I would be kicked out onto the streets to fend for myself. I had no college savings. I would probably scrape up enough money to share a small apartment with Rose and Alice, and we'd find jobs. If I was lucky, I'd marry a coworker or something. But my life wouldn't get better.

My social life right now at school wasn't fantastic, either. Rose, Alice and I were members of the most unpopular clique. Only lowlifes like Mike Newton, the supposedly gay pervert, and Eric Yorkie, the pimply math nerd, were in that group. My stepsisters were in the highest group, with people like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. That group also contained the dreamy jocks Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. I'd never told anyone besides Alice and Rosalie, but I had a secret crush on Edward, who was a major hottie—and a major player. All three of the boys were. Rose had a crush on Emmett and Alice had a crush on Jasper, and just like me, their secret crushes never left our little circle. But that was because we told each other _everything. _We had no secrets between us.

Alice, Rose and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. But I can still remember the day we met.

Flashback

"_Hey! Little punk! You got money?" a random boy who looked about thirteen yelled._

"_Yes," I said, confused._

"_Give it here, then," the boy said, holding out his hand._

"_My mommy said not to." I whimpered. This boy was scaring me._

"_My mommy said not to.__" the boy imitated. "Well, you know what, little punk?" he sneered at me. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't give a damn about your mother. Give me the money!" He punched me and I reeled back._

"_You stay away from her!" This high little voice shrieked. A ball of black hair and red dress rushed at the boy and next thing I knew, he was standing back, whimpering in pain and clutching his stomach._

"_Leave her alone!" A blonde girl added. She stepped up and kicked his shin._

"_Aah! Crap!" The boy screamed. He turned tail and ran, the rest of his gang following him._

"_Are you all right?" The blonde girl asked._

"_Yes. Thank you," I whispered._

"_I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. This is Alice. We're best friends," she explained. "What's your name?"_

"_Bella, Bella Swan." I answered._

"_Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped. "I think we'll be great friends!"_

End flashback

And Alice's prediction came true. We were best friends from that day on. We were inseparable, joined at the hip. We comforted each other through all of the bad times each of us went through, and believe me, there were plenty.

At school, we protected each other from the creeps trying to get us to go out with them. Mike Newton, Tyler, Crowley, Eric Yorkie…all of them had their piggy little eyes on us. We'd made the mistake of dating them once to try and make them lose interest. I went with Mike Newton, Rosalie went with Tyler Crowley and Alice went with Eric Yorkie. I shuddered. I did _not_ want to think about that night.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya scream. "Come iron this! I'm wearing it tomorrow!"

"And make dinner! I'm hungry!" added Victoria. I sighed. I knew that at least I'd get a homework break while my family was eating. I wasn't permitted to eat with them. I usually heated up leftovers and brought them up to my room.

"All right! I'm coming, Tanya!" I yelled. I raced up the stairs to my stepsister's frilly pink bedroom to iron out the supershort skirt she wanted to wear the next day.

After I was done with that, I went back downstairs to the kitchen. I threw together some spaghetti bolognese and salad, and made crème brulee for dessert. The stepsisters always demanded fancy food.

"Dinner's ready!" I called. I placed it on the table and heated up some of yesterday's chicken. I brought it up to my room before the family could start shouting how horrible my food tasted.

I got homework out of the way fairly quickly. The year was winding down, so teachers didn't give that much homework. Senior prom was in only two weeks. I probably wouldn't be going. Even if James let me, I didn't have anything to wear.

I sighed again, a deep, slow sigh. I logged onto my computer. 'Rosesarered and Shopaholic4life are logged on' a message flashed.

Shopaholic4life: OMG! I have fantastic news!

Rosesarered: Well?

Clumsybella7: What is it?

Shopaholic4life: Jasper smiled at me today! AND HE SAID HI!!! ;-D

Rosesarered: That's all?

Clumsybella7: That's great news, Ali!

Alice got worked up over the silliest things. You just had to try to calm her down, although that wasn't easy. She was always hyper.

Rosesarered: Ali, sorry to burst your bubble, but isn't he dating Lauren?

Shopaholic4life: A girl can dream, can't she? I mean, Emmett's dating Victoria, and you like him!

Clumsybella7: But that's all it ever will be. A dream.

Clumsybella7: I'll never be with Edward because he'll never break up with Tanya.

Shopaholic4life: You never know what's going to happen 

Rosesarered: I do. I will stay unpopular for the rest of the year, I will be kicked onto the street when I'm eighteen, I will rent an apartment with you two, and I will grow into an old, sad, single trollop.

I sighed. She was right. That's all that would ever happen to me, Rosalie and Alice. It would be the story of our life. There was no hope.

**Oooh! James is such a bitch! So are Victoria and Tanya! What will happen? Keep a lookout for the second chapter on my profile and Aloumii's and fullmoon7777's if I don't update soon!**


	2. My Unbalanced Life

**We haven't been updating this story a lot, but it's because I (psychicpixie94) am in charge of typing 'cause we write this old-school. That's right. We write this **_**by hand**_**. Shocker! It would kill our inboxes if we didn't. But anyway, I've been really busy with Royalty so I couldn't type it. Sorry!  
**

The next day was no different. I managed to shut off my obnoxiously loud alarm clock before it went off, then rolled out of bed and got dressed. It was yet _another _wonderful Monday. I sighed, such sarcasm.

"Get your lazy butt down here, Bella!" the annoying, piercing shout of Victoria's called. Grumbling to myself, I replied with a lazy, "Okay. Coming." I grabbed my backpack and stuffed in it all of the necessary things for high school: my homework, purse, books, textbooks, and cell phone, which I had finally gotten a month ago after trying to persuade James about a million times. Rushing to the bathroom, I did my hair, straightened the light blue t-shirt I was wearing and my dark blue jeans. I swung my bag over my shoulder and clumsily dragged my feet down the stairs.

"Come on, serve breakfast already!" Tanya demanded, followed up with Victoria's "I'm starving!" I would've given them both my evil glare until James, who just woke up, shouted "Bella! Are you slacking off again? Go make some breakfast but none for yourself!" Tanya and Victoria grinned knowingly at me; I swear I would have kicked both of them in the face. But, as powerless as I was, I got to work.

"So, Tanya," Victoria giggled, "How's you and Edward?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful!" Tanya gasped, her eyes twinkling. "But sometimes…" she leaned in to Victoria and whispered something in her ear. I tried my best to make out what she was saying, but the only word I heard was surprisingly my name. After explaining everything, the two of them, especially Victoria, glared at me angrily and told me to go back to work.

I made pancakes and poured maple syrup all over them on purpose. Taking one with not so much syrup, I quickly grabbed it up hungrily, blatantly disobeying what James had said. Tanya and Victoria stared at me suspiciously, but I just ignored them and set them down their breakfast on the _really_ oversized dining table in the _really_ oversized dining room.

"Don't forget the milk, Bella!" Victoria whined. I knew she was just trying to annoy me. I glanced at the time: 6:45 a.m. Damn, just five minutes left! Rushing to the fridge, I grabbed some milk and poured it into each cup, but halfway. Grinning to myself, I had the perfect plan.

"Here you go!" I announced in my sweet voice, giving Victoria and Tanya their milk. They were obviously thirsty. I quickly grabbed my bag and raced out of the house, smiling happily as the anguished cries of my two evil but stupid stepsisters echoed throughout the house. Just before I shut the door, Tanya's angry voice shrieked, "You wretched thing! There's water in this milk!"

Free, spring wind clawed softly at my hair as I sprinted to the decrepit rusty red Chevy truck parked by the driveway. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, grinned at me through the grimy windows. I opened the cab door and plopped myself down in the holey seat that still faintly smelled of Alice's father's tobacco. Alice, Rosalie and I carpooled _all _the time. This time I was glad it was Alice who was driving, since I would've been _super _late. I glanced through the window, just in time to see Victoria and Tanya both screaming their heads off and running towards us.

"GO GO GO!" I screamed to Alice and Rosalie. "They're coming!"

*************************

We had safely escaped the wrath of my two evil stepsisters, and careful parked behind a huge navy blue van to hide the car in the lot—not an easy thing to do, with a monster like The Thing (our loving nickname for it.) Norman High was swarming with teens as Alice, Rosalie and I headed towards the main entrance. The tall, oversized building loomed over us. This place was worse than hell.

I was about to step into the school when someone grabbed my arm. My heart beat violently as I turned and stared straight into the angelic face of Edward Masen.

"Oh!" Edward's face looked shocked, and I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but his face seemed to turn an awkward shade of red. "Ah, I'm sorry…" he stammered a bit, catching his breath, "I thought you were Tanya…" All I could do was stare at him. I'd never been this close to Edward before!

"You're Bella, right?" he continued. My vision was a blur, my mind spun. I didn't even know where Alice and Rosalie were; had they abandoned me? My face was probably pale white now, and Edward shook my shoulders, worried. "Bella?" he asked again. _Tell me_ _this is a dream_, I thought. _I'm _so_ not ready to wake up. _I was about to reply, but then my dream turned into a nightmare.

"BELLA?!" A bone-shattering shriek sounded from a few steps behind me. I turned from the entrance door and spotted Tanya, her face distorted with anger. She ran towards me from the lot. I turned and urged my feet to move, but they wouldn't budge. Alice and Rosalie were already in the school by now. _Why did they leave me? _I thought frantically. Then I spotted Emmett and Jasper, who were conversing with them.

"Tanya, I—" Edward tried to explain, but was quickly cut off when she glared at him.

"HOW—DARE—YOU—BELLA!" Tanya shrieked into my face. "You stupid lowlifes should stay with _those _boys—" she pointed angrily at Mike Newton, who was randomly singing about rainbows, "NOT THESE!" She pointed at Edward.

"Tanya, it was just a mistake!" I muttered. Tanya glared at me.

"Mistake?! MISTAKE?! This was your plan all along!" she screamed, and I felt her hand slap me across the face, leaving another bruise.

"Bella," Edward tried again, "I'm sorry—"

I turned, not wanting to hear the rest. Edward was Tanya's and that's just how it was going to be, I reminded myself. A tear caught me by surprise as it trickled down my face. Was it because of the pain I had taken physically? Or was it due to the mental blood that poured out from the new cut in my heart? I wiped it away angrily and headed for homeroom.

**I hope you enjoyed the skills of the highly talented Aloumii! She wrote this chapter, and I wrote the last one. Next it's fullmoon7777's turn!**


	3. Tragedy

**I'm sorry if you were all hoping for an update today, but I'm too shocked to write.**

**Have any of you heard about Daddy's Little Cannibal? She died in a car crash. Yes, **_**died. **_**She was possibly my favorite author on this whole site, and now…**_**poof.**_

**Gone. **

**Just like that.**

**So I will try to update my story, but it might not be out for a while. I've talked with Daddy's Little Cannibal before, and she was always kind to every single one of her fans. It's a bit of a shock and a lot of a tragedy that she's gone. I send my condolences out to Bronzehairedgirl620 (her best friend), her family friends, and fans. It's a tragic loss for all Fanfiction writers and I am shocked. She is in my prayers.**

**RIP Stephanie.**

**--Sophie**


End file.
